Take a Breath
by takeabreathx
Summary: You'll just have to read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

brb"There is no way in hell I'm going to a Jonas Brothers concert with you, Mi

"There is no way in hell I'm going to a Jonas Brothers concert with you, Mi!" I yelled at my bestfriend stubbornly. But Mia, just didn't take no for an answer, she dropped to her knees and looked up at me with her famous puppy dog eyes. Things like that, don't work with me.

"Elle! Please! My mom got this tickets from one of the roadie's, we are even going to meet them! Please Elle! Please!" I had never really seen Mia grovel the way she was right now, it was actually funny. Hm, should I push her a little further? I think so.

"Alright, alright." Mia began standing to feet as she went to open her closet door, which held her sanctuary to the Jonas Brothers. "Well, tell me on thing, what is not to like about … THEM!" She asked demandingly placing both hands on her hips.

"Mia.. Mia.. Mia.." I said began shaking my head in tisk. "They walk around like there Kings of the World, and every girl simply throws themselves at there feet." I said rolling my eyes and I plopped down on her bed.

"They are the kings of the world, and that is not a good reason to not adore them." Mia said defensively slamming her closet door shut. I love to push her buttons, I'd been doing it since we were 4.

"Oh fine, why not! What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?" I begun as I stood up walking over to her closet, and opening the doors a final time, giving her a reassuring smile.

She practically jumped on top of me, screaming. "See! This is why you are my bestfriend! You know that? Ah! We have so much to do and so little time!" She said excitedly as I pried her off of me, kicking her shin a few times. But Mia, was too hyper to even calm down.

If there was one thing I hated it was the Jonas Brothers, and this night would be torcher. But.. Mia is my bestfriend… so I should do this for her… right?


	2. Chapter 2

brSince, Mia got floor seats we have been waiting on line waiting, for almost 7 hours now, and I'm about ready to beat her face in

Since, Mia got floor seats we have been waiting on line waiting, for almost 7 hours now, and I'm about ready to beat her face in. Why was it so hard for me to just say.. _no?_ Finally, they were letting us in, two hours until showtime… woopdedoo.

_**5 hours later…**_

Thankfully, the show was over. But now we had to spend atleast an hour in the same from as the Jonas Brothers. Mia seemed estatic, her legs were shaking as we waited in the room. What was the big deal I mean really? They were just a group of three guys, why did everyone want to die for them?

The footsteps approached the door and Mia jumped onto her feet as she watched Joe walked in first, Kevin and Nick following behind.

"Oh my jonas…" She said her jaw practically dropping to the floor.

I watched Joe laugh, what an act. "Nice to meet you to." He said still laughing. "UH, so I'm Joe… that's kevin and nick." He said casually.

"I'm Mia! And this is my friend Elle." She said, I waved quickly, I didn't think I need to stand when they entered a room, after all they weren't royalty.

"Hey guys." They all said, almost in unicen as I watched Nick strum his fingers on his leg, and Kevin's leg was bouncing up and down, just like mine always did, and Joe and Elle were off in a corner talking.

"You know, Mia we should probably get going…" I said grasping my hands around Mia's arm.

"Aw Elle no way I'm having to much fun!" She insisted.

"Yeah, you guys should stay…" Joe chimed in. Greattt.

"No that's really alright…" I insisted.

"Why is your friend like this?" He snapped.

"Excuse me!?" I added quickly.

"Yeah, I mean you sit there totally ant-social, and think you can stop your friend from having a good time… " But I quickly cut him off.

"Excuse me, but you know nothing about me, alright? You know nothing. I didn't want to come see your stupid boyband anyway, but I did it for her, so if your ready now Mia, I'd like to go." I said angrily.

She bowed her head down bidding her farewells to the rest of the boys, I didn't even bother. We walked out to my car, not even saying a word to eachother, I knew she was mad. It would blow over, I hope.

It wasn't until we were almost home that I heard Mia scream on the top of her lungs. "ELLE WATCH OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

brI could make it out, one second there was silence but now, I felt like I was being crushed

I could make it out, one second there was silence but now, I felt like I was being crushed. We must of got hit, I couldn't feel my body, I felt numb.. and I my eyes were heavy I just couldn't keep them open…

**(Joe's Point Of View)**

"Can you believe that girl?" I said in a bit of angry tone. "She didn't even know us and she completely judged us!" I said throwing my self down onto the couch of the tour bus.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Kevin said reassuringly, he always did.

"Why the hell hasn't this bus moved in the past 30 minutes?" Nick said annoyed, as he eagerly looked out the window.

"I'll go find out." I said not letting them have a say in me jumping off the tour bus, and walking onto the middle of a main highway.

I began to walk through the cars as I saw a scene of flashing lights and sirens buzzing obnixiously loud. I finally caught an officer and I quickly tried to grab his attention. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Can I help you..?" He said scribbling a few things down on his notepad.

"Yeah actually, can you tell me whats going on…?" I asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Some monster truck was speeding and actually flew and landed on this car, two girls were in there, we are trying to get them out." He said annoyed. He probably had a lot to deal with.

I was very curious on the whole subject, and they seemed to have just gotten one body out of the car, when the officer turned the other way I quickly tried to get a glimpse of the girls face.

"Lutenant… we don't have any source of identification.. yes I know… yes… ok… alright." I could hear the officer talking on his walkie-talkie thing. Than it hit me. I looked at the body, that was barely alive astonished.

"Do you know who that is..?" The officer asked from behind me.

"Yeah I do…" I said blankly. "Her name is Elle…"


	4. Chapter 4

br"Elle…

"Elle…?" The officer began rolling his arms in a circle.

"I don't know I'm sorry…" I added looking down at my feet. Why did I all of the sudden care, this girl was so rude to me!

"Alright, well thanks." He said turning around. I touched the screen on my Iphone eagerly waiting for Kevin to answer.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"It's Joe.." I began but he cut me off to soon.

"Where the hell are you! You just.. you just jumped off a tour bus!" He said angrily.

"Sorry…" I began "Remember those girls, the hyper one and the bitchy one?" I asked.

"Yeah.. why?" He asked confused.

"They were just in a huge accident.. get off the bus we are going to the hospital."

"WHY!" He asked rather demanded more so than asked.

"I don't know.. alright.. I don't know. We're brothers just.. please?" I begged.

"Alright, alright." He said hanging up the phone.

I could walk to the hospital from the highway, it was the next exit, hopefully no one would notice Joe Jonas, on the side of the road at 11:00 pm. Whatever.

It didn't know why I was at the hospital.. but I was. For the strangest reason, I wanted to know she was alright. I wouldn't be able to function well if we had just had a huge fall out.. and she.. died. I couldn't think like this, my head was already spinning.

I still had the clothes from the concert on, so I sort of stuck out. I could care less right now, I walked up to the desk and strummed my fingers nervously against the counter. The receptionist finally seemed to pay me some mind.

May I help you..?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Um yeah.. a girl was just brought into the ER 5 minutes ago.. Elle?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't release any information at the moment unless your family.. are you family?"

"Yeah.. I'm here er.. cousin. Yeah we're cousin, she lives with my family.." I lied through my teeth, but she bought it.

"Very well than." She said looking through her papers.

"Here we are… she is experiencing breathing problems, collapsed lungs, a severe concussion, and they are rushing her into surgery. Do you want to wait?" She asked.

"Yeah… um actually I think I will."


	5. Chapter 5

br"Hey Joe we got here as soon as we could

"Hey Joe we got here as soon as we could.." Kevin said panting, they had probably just run here, nick was behind him.

"Now can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Nick demanded walking towards me.

"Look guys.. I just saw her.. and I just wanted to make sure she was okay and all.." He said looking down at his hands.

"Well is she? Can we just go! Mom and dad are going to be pissed.." Nick said.

"They'll get over it.." I snapped back quickly. "She's in surgery, and until I know

she's ok or not.. I'm staying guys." He said shrugging.

"Than we are too." Kevin said looking at Nick, who just rolled his eyes.

**4 hours later…**

"Um.. the cousins or whatever of Elle Stewart, can I see you?" The receptionist

asked, I immediately got up and walked straight over to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know how we can get a hold of Ms. Stewarts parents?" She asked lifting up

her chin.

"Er.. no not right now. Is she out of surgery?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. You can see her if you want..." She begun, before I cut her off.

"Thanks." I said turning around.

"But I'm warning you.." I heard her echo in the background barely.

I found her hospital room and quickly opened the door, she seemed tired and I just

wanted to apologise first and foremost.

"Hey elle I just wanted to apologise…" I begun but a confused look spread on her face.

"Who's… Elle?"


End file.
